


Family Dinner - SKAM Fic Week Day 1

by bashfulisak



Series: SKAM Fic Week [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, isak x even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak needs a date for a family dinner and he kinda lies, telling his parents he'll bring a boyfriend. Even is his one option.





	Family Dinner - SKAM Fic Week Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i wrote this for skam fic week, and im gonna try my hardest to keep up with this - so here is the first installment of skam fic week!!

"No, you guys don't get it! I gotta have a date or something to this family dinner this time—" Isak groans, crossing his arms across his chest as he looks around at the guys.

Isak has been stressing about this for a week and a half—a small, family dinner dealing with his mom and dad and a few other relatives—but there was one request.

—

_"Isak, love. Please just bring someone? Dating or not, bring someone nice!" His Mamma said over the phone, and what made Isak accept the invitation was how well his mother had been doing on her meds and therapist. He was excited to see her—and really, really see her._

_"Mamma, please—" Isak pleaded, sitting cross-legged on his bed._

_"Isak."_

_"I'm not bringing a girl. You know I'm more into boys."_

_"That is totally fine with me and Pappa, Isak. Just bring someone, like a close friend, to introduce to the rest of the family okay?"_

_Isak knows exactly why they're so insistent on him bringing someone, because really there is a million reasons—but they just want to know how he's "doing". If he's being "supported" in more ways than one—but really, Isak doesn't see why it's important, but he'd do anything to make his parents happy._

_Isak sighs, biting his lower lip before answering. "Fine! Fine, I'll bring someone. I'll... bring my boyfriend."_

_Fuck. Seriously?_

_"Oh, Isak, honey! It's so nice that you've gotten a boyfriend! We'd all love to meet him, surely. Bring him along! It'll be nice!"_

_"Okay, Mamma. Okay. I'll bring him."_

—

And so here Isak was, boyfriend-less with a family dinner tomorrow night, standing in the middle of the school yard.

"Why not bring Even?" Jonas piped up, raising an eyebrow.

"Even?" Isak chuckled. "No way, I'm not bringing him. That'll be... awkward."

"Why?"

"Because I said I would bring my _boyfriend_ , Jonas. If I bring Even, who just so happens to be my best friend, that would totally make things weird!" Isak explained and Jonas rolled his eyes.

"So? You're best friends, it shouldn't be too bad?"

"It's not like Even is a bad guy, Isak," Mahdi says, stepping into the conversation. "You say you're best friends so you should know he isn't a bad guy. I'm sure me and the guys can also agree that he's just fine." Mahdi gestures around the group and is backed up by a couple nods.

Isak couldn't say that he wasn't going to think about it—because he was considering it right then and there—but does he really want to bring Even to a family dinner as his boyfriend? Sure, they've been through weirder stuff in the time they've been friends but _fake dating_? Not really making the top ten list of 'Weird Things I Did With My Best Friend'. 

But really, if Isak considers it long enough... it doesn't seem like such a terrible idea.

"Come on, Isak! Just fucking ask him, Jesus Christ," Magnus says, snapping Isak from his train of thought.

"You know what, Mags? I'm gonna fucking ask him. I'm going to fucking ask him after school."

This receives a round of cheers from the boys, along with a couple slaps on the back as they congratulate Isak on this "tough" decision. 

They soon shuffle out of the school yard, but Isak hangs back for a while, knowing Even isn't quite finished with his last class. He sits on the bench near the fencing, lazily staring off into the distance as he waits—and he doesn't wait for very long. Isak can't help but smile as Even makes his way across the schoolyard to him, hands shoved in the pockets of his denim jacket as he raises his eyebrows, grinning as he stands in front of Isak. 

"Have you been sitting here waiting the whole time?" Even asks, which is a ridiculous question to ask because yes, Isak has been waiting here the whole time. Like he does everyday. 

Isak nudges his foot into Even's leg, giving him a glare but his smile stays. "Obviously, why else would I be sitting here?"

"Scoring weed, maybe?"

"Right, because I score weed on a _schoolyard_. How legal of me."

Even's laugh grows louder. "You ready to go?"

"KB first or mine?"

"KB, then we can go to yours and I can kick your ass at FIFA."

Isak rolls his eyes as he slides down from the bench, moving to stand next to Even as they start walking out of the schoolyard. "You can't kick my ass when I'm the fucking champion of FIFA."

"Isak, I thought science was your favorite subject? Shouldn't you know the statistics that yes, I can kick your ass even if you're a "champion"?"

"Fuck you!" Isak exclaims as he shoves his shoulder into Even's as they walk, but they're both laughing so really they almost fall over into the street. They arrive at the coffee shop and pick their usual spot near the window as they drink their coffee.

It's now or never.

"Hey, uh—Even?" Isak starts, his voice a bit uneasy.

Even looks up at him from his coffee, and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor? It's... kind of a big favor."

"Sure."

Isak takes a deep breath and he clutches his coffee in his hands. "So I kind of have this family dinner to go to and I kind of told my mom I would bring someone and that someone is supposed to be my boyfriend and I was wondering if you would come? I'm sorry if that's weird but I just feel like it'd be okay with you there because I'm more natural with you and I didn't know who else I could bring but—"

"Isak! Hey, hey hey. Isak, I'll go with you. It's not weird at all, I'd be more than happy to," Even says, stopping Isak's rambling with a small smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

"We have to be, like, in a relationship. I don't even know if you're into guys—"

"Isak, I told you was pansexual, like, two months ago?"

Isak stutters. "O-oh, yeah. I kind of forgot. But... for real, you'll go?"

"Yes, I'll go."

Isak lets out a relieved sigh as he finishes his coffee, grinning as he looks across the table at Even. "Thank you. Seriously."

—

"Holy fuck. This was a bad idea," Isak mumbles under his breath as he and Even stand in front of the door to Isak's family home.

"Why? Are you nervous?" Even chuckles, giving Isak's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Yes, they've been holding hands the whole ride to Isak's house. So that way it can feel natural.

"Uh, yeah? I'm introducing my kind-of boyfriend to my parents!" Isak says, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Isak, it'll be fine. Just relax, we've got this."

"Yeah, whatever... you're right. We can do this," Isak replies and he raises a hand to knock on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. Okay, now he can breathe. They can hear shuffling and chatter on the other side of the door and Isak's hand squeezes tighter on Even's as the door knob twists, opening wide to reveal his dad.

"Isak! How nice that you could make it! And, you've even brought someone! Nice to meet you...?" His dad asks, extending out a hand which Even graciously takes, sporting a 100-watt smile.

"Even Bech Næsheim, it's nice to finally meet you sir," Even says and God Isak could die in this moment. _He's such a fucking charmer_.

"Please, call me Terje! It's so nice to meet you, Even. I take it you're Isak's close friend?"

This time, Isak speaks up. "Pappa, this is my boyfriend."

Terje smiles. "That's so nice, Isak. Thank you for bringing him. Marianne is in the dining room, please do come in."

They both follow Isak's dad into the house, which sends a slight nervous feeling down Isak's spine that Even must feel because he just laces their fingers together carefully, sending relief flooding through Isak's veins. 

"Isak! Honey, I'm so glad you're here!" His mother steps out from behind the door frame leading into the dining room, and Isak almost gasps aloud as he sees his mother for the first time in a couple months. She's smiling. She looks happy. She looks herself. 

"Hi, Mamma," Isak smiles, gratefully accepting the hug that his mother offers and when he pulls away, he gestures to Even. "This is Even. My boyfriend."

It's weird how easily that saying rolls off his tongue.

"Even, how lovely to meet you. I'm Marianne. I'm so glad you're here and that I'm meeting you," she says, giving Even's hand a squeeze as they shake hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too," Even beams, and Isak can feel himself lean a bit more into Even's frame.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes, so you both can just introduce yourselves to everyone or find a spot at the table?" Marianne offers and both Isak and Even nod, giving her a smile before she heads back into the kitchen. They keep tightly pressed together as they give a few hello's and introductions while making their way to the dining room and they find themselves a spot near the end of the table, where they both sit, waiting patiently. 

Isak feels Even squeeze his thigh gently, which sends a warm blush up to his cheeks as he looks over at him, a bit confused. "Are you still nervous?" Even asks, and Isak gives a shrug.

"Well, now that introductions and all that is out of the way, I feel a bit better. I think I can eat dinner and then not have a strong need to throw it up afterwards."

Even grins, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his cheek. "Good. I'm glad you're feeling better about this."

"Well, it's better because you're here," Isak adds, and he can feel more warmth spread across his skin as Even laughs lightly. "I mean... having a best friend to comfort me is nice."

"You mean best boyfriend?"

Isak rolls his eyes, but he isn't annoyed. "Yeah, sure."

Even laughs again, his eyes bright and blue and Isak is still staring as his mother begins setting dinner on the table. "I hope you both enjoy ham?"

"We love ham," they both say and Isak can't help but blush as his mother smiles at them, sitting at her spot at the table as everyone else gets seated and comfortable.

Dinner is a quiet affair, and every now and then Even is beckoning Isak to eat bits of food off his fork despite them both eating the same meal but do either of them care? No. They know they're earning looks of adoration from everyone else because everyone loves Even, despite him only being here for a dinner and he's not even Isak's boyfriend, but they don't think about that much either. They just enjoy the moment.

Even, of course, being the charmer he is helps with the dishes after dinner, leaving Isak to tend to the questioning relatives even though all the questions are about Even. They eventually pass as everyone exits the house after a few goodbyes and hugs—including a few kisses on the cheeks for Even—and soon it's just them and Isak's parents in the house. It's dusk outside, the sunset streaming through the windows as they sit and chatter on about how well the family dinner went.

"How do you two feel about a walk, hm?" Terje asks, glancing from Isak to Even.

Isak gives a shrug, looking to Even who is already looking at him. "A walk sounds nice."

"A walk sounds lovely, baby," Even smiles, placing another kiss on the cheek. 

"We could go to the ice cream parlor down the road a ways?" Marianne speaks up, smiling.

"That sounds amazing, Mamma," Isak smiles back, taking Even's hand as they stand from the sofa and they grab their jackets from the foyer and head out. It's a nice evening, a light breeze and it's slightly chilly but nothing they all can't manage.

They walk in silence, Marianne and Terje walking side by side in the front, quieting talking, while Isak and Even take the rear, still holding hands, fingers laced together.

"Was the dinner nice?" Isak asks after a while.

"The dinner was perfect," Even replies and Isak smiles, pleased.

"I'm glad you liked it, and again. Thank you for coming. I'm glad you were there with me," Isak says and this time, he halts them and stands a bit on his tiptoes, placing a kiss just on the corner of Even's mouth.

Even smiles, pulling them forward again to continue their walk after a while. "You're welcome, Isak."

"Shall we go in for ice cream? We'll pay," they hear Terje call back and they nod, following Isak's parents into the parlor. Isak and Even emerge from the parlor first, strawberry vanilla swirl for Isak and chocolate chip for Even. They find a small bench to occupy as they indulge in their ice cream, their thighs pressed together and shoulders touching as they eat in silence. Isak feels his heart swell as he glances at Even and he notices a lot of things for once—how his dirty blonde hair gleams as it catches the sunset, the warm pinks and oranges of the sky swirling in his chilled blue eyes and how he looks so intently into the sky as if he's drawing it—and Isak knows how Even is when he's taking in a landscape. Even is mesmerized by the scenery, and Isak is mesmerized by Even. His skin feels _warm_ and _tingly_ where it comes in contact with Even's, the skin of his arm brushing against his sends shivers down his spine and he realizes so, _so_ much in that minute.

"Hey, Even?" Isak says, his voice low.

"Hm?"

"You know, there was one thing about this dinner that kind of... sucked, in a way. Like, I didn't really like it."

Even frowns, setting his ice cream in his lap. "What's wrong?"

Isak's heart feels like it's about to burst from his chest as he tries to find the right words. "It's just that... us, with the fake dating thing. You pretending to be my boyfriend... I feel like it would have been better if it wasn't just pretending, you know?" Isak explains and he can't bring himself to look up at Even's expression. He clutches the cold container of his ice cream as he waits for Even to speak. 

"What?" Isak doesn't say anything. "Isak Valtersen, are you saying... that you like me, or something?"

Fuck. Isak has been pinning for Even ever since they became partners for a school project back in middle school. Fuck. He likes him. Of course he likes Even.

Isak bites his lip. "Kind of...?" _Scratch that_. "Fuck, Even. Fuck. I like you. I like you a fuckton, holy shit. And tonight, just holding your hand and having you so close... it was just so fucking nice. Fuck, God, yes. I like you. I've liked you way before you told me you were pansexual, and I just liked you more after."

It's quiet for a minute as the words fall in the air, their ice cream beginning the melt and the containers in their hands begin to sweat. It's an agonizing minute before Even says something. He doesn't say anything, no. But he moves. Isak doesn't know what he's doing but he just stays completely still. He feels Even shift so he's looking at him and _fuck_ , Isak can feel his eyes just burning into his skin with every passing second and eventually he fixates his gaze on Even, who's eyes are wide and just so open to him. He bites his lip a bit harder as Even reaches up a hand to cup his cheek and he shivers at the touch, Even's fingers and hands cold from the ice cream. Isak doesn't move a single inch as Even moves forward, still cupping his lower jaw and their lips are just ghosting each other, waiting, waiting for the invitation they want. What Even wants. And Isak gladly invites him in.

Isak reaches to the back of Even's neck, gripping at his hair and he pulls him closer, pressing their lips together and they just slide together so perfectly that Isak swears he's in some kind of soulmate universe but he's not. This is just one universe. He feels Even shiver underneath his fingers, his cold hand moving to the base of his neck as Isak holds him closer, their lips moving together perfectly and the faint taste of vanilla and chocolate lingers in their mouths. 

It's like everything around them disappears, but soon they break away at the sound of someone clearing their throat and they find it to be Marianne and Terje, holding their ice cream. "I see you boys are quite busy. Shall we give you another minute?"

Isak laughs, and it's so light that it even surprises him. "No, Mamma. It's okay," Isak says, and he glances over at Even before finishing. "We'll have plenty other minutes like these."


End file.
